Truth Or Dare?
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: Takes place after the Giant War, and if you notice characters who should be dead, I'm pretending they came back to life through the Doors of Death like some of the demigods and monsters did before they were sealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Invitations**

**(Prologue)**

**Annabeth's POV**

It feels so nice to be sleeping in a King-Sized bed with my boyfriend. Unless the Stolls barge in that is.

"Hey Per... Ooh, Annabeth and Percy are in trouble. You guys know that a boy and girl can't be in a cabin alone together if they have different godly parents, right?" Travis said.

"Big trouble!" Connor emphasized.

"First Frank, now you... We were just SLEEPING! What are you gonna do, tattle tale like five year olds?!" I screamed at them.

"You realize we have a five year old mentality, right?" Connor asked.

"And with your track record of being alone in cabins with boys... Like Luke..." Travis started.

Then a woosh of water hit them.

"Leave her alone, and we were just SLEEPING." Percy said in a calm and controlled voice.

"But..." They started.

"GET OUT!" Percy yelled.

"That's what she said!" They said.

"That's what he said!" Percy retorted.

They looked speechless.

Then they threw a piece of paper at us and ran out laughing.

Percy grabbed the paper and read it.

"It's in Greek. I can read!" Percy exclaimed.

I giggled because he said it like an impossible miracle had just happened.

"It says 'Come to Aphrodite cabin 6:00 p.m. All children of Aphrodite except me (Silena) and Piper will be gone. We're playing a fun game. The people invited are; Annabeth, Percy, Chris, Clarisse, Charlie (Beckendorf), Thalia, Luke, Rachel, Grover, Piper, Silena, Jason, Leo, Nico, Zoë and the Stolls. See you there.'" Percy recited the invitation.

"Okay... Maybe we should go supervise, most of those people play horrible pranks on each other and random people." I said.

"Okay." Percy smiled.

He's so adorable. Shut up, he's my boyfriend.

"ANNABETH CHASE AND PERCY JACKSON, COME TO THE BIG HOUSE!" The loudspeaker for Camp screamed.

"Way to start rumors about why we're going Dionysus." Percy said.

I smiled and went to go find clothes I could wear (besides my PJ's, ha _PJ's_). I changed in Percy's bathroom. He changed in his bedroom. It wouldn't be the first time we've seen each other naked, but we made an agreement about when it's appropriate. Then we headed off to the Big House. As soon as we got there, Chiron called us inside. We sat down near Seymour, and Chiron started talking to us.

"So... I heard you two were in Percy's cabin. Alone. Together..." Chiron started.

I cut him off by saying, "We were just SLEEPING. And Dionysus gave us permission to live in Percy's cabin together unless Poseidon suddenly had a shockwave of children, which isn't likely to happen for a while, if ever again."

"YOU WHAT?!" Chiron directed the question at Dionysus.

"Trust me, it's for the best. Besides, Aphrodite pulled some strings with Zeus, and I can at least drink wine now because of it." Dionysus answered.

"Is that the only reason why?!" Chiron exclaimed.

"No. They should stay together because A, they swore on the River Styx that they would never leave each other-in terms of relationship or death-ever again. And B, they both have PTSD since coming back from Tartarus, which causes them to have nightmares, which can only be solved by sticking together. And I owe them a personal debt anyway." Dionysus explained.

Chiron looked shocked.

So we just slipped out and went to hang out until the game at 6:00 p.m. Dionysus smiled like he thought that we were funny. But it could've just been Chiron's expression.

"Funny how one of my 'enemies' is supporting us, but our friend Chiron was about to give us one of those 'talks'." Percy inquired.

"A little funny." I giggled. "But Dionysus has always had _some_ respect for you. Plus, no demigod's ever been to Tartarus, let alone survived it." I added.

"I guess you're right. I'm just not used to this much respect." He said.

"Well get used to it Seaweed Brain." I teased.

Then he got that adorably evil grin of his.

"What...?" I started.

Then he threw me over his shoulder and said, "To the lake, Owlhead!"

His new nickname dor me besides 'Wisegirl'.

"No!" I half screamed, half giggled.

Then he ran us over to the lake and jumped in while still holding me. And he gave me another underwater kiss.

When we surfaced for air, I said, "You know, you're an idiot."

"Duh. That's why you call me Seaweed Brain." He joked.

"No, you're an idiot because I'll get revenge." I threatened with a giggle.

"How?" He asked, half laughing, half genuine curiosity in his tone.

He knows I can and will get revenge.

"You'll see." I said and escaped to run and find my tool for revenge.

If I would've looked back, I would've seen Percy's nervous and confused look.

**Percy's POV**

Twenty minutes after she left, Annabeth came back to the docks where I was sitting with Silena Beauregard.

"What? Is she gonna charmspeak me?" I asked.

"Nope." They said at the same time.

Now I'm nervous because of their evil grins.

"Do it." Annabeth said.

"You sure?" Silena asked.

"I'm okay with it. One time, and one time only." Annabeth confirmed.

"What...?" I started.

Silena cut me off and kissed me. With tongue. Then she suddenly pulled away and walked off to breakfast in the pavilion.

Annabeth laughed at my confused expression.

"Why...?" I tried asking.

"The look on your face. Plus, she's always wondered what it would be like ro kiss you. I figured I'd hit two birds with one stone." She giggled.

She can be so evil sometimes. But she's my evil woman. So I giggled too.


	2. Rules & Confessions

**Chapter 2: Rules & Confessions**

**Annabeth's POV**

So Percy and I ended up going to truth or dare at the Aphrodite cabin. It started out interestingly. We walked up to the door and heard voices.

"Seriously though, what do you think Annabeth and Percy's theme song would be?" Leo asked.

"You & I by t.A.T.u. It would be perfect." Silena said

"I could see that as their theme song." Clarisse agreed.

"Only you two would pick a song by two lesbians." Travis said.

We heard a thump.

"Firstly, quit implying that we're lesbians. Have you not met our perfect boyfriends? And secondly, Lena and Julia/Yulia aren't lesbians, they just support lesbians." Clarisse snapped.

"Perfect boyfriends. Good cover." Connor teased.

We heard another thump. Then we walked in.

"You know, I hate it when people talk about other people behind their backs. The ideas they come up with are what start those nasty rumors." I said.

Everyone put their heads down in shame.

"And I always thought our theme song would be You Are My Sunshine. I guess we could use both songs." Percy said.

Then he blushed. Silena got that goofy grin on her face, Clarisse got an evil grin, and Luke and Thalia just smiled. Everyone else giggled.

"Alright, on to the game. The rules are, you do what your told to do, or you have to strip off an article of clothing. Shoes, socks, and belts are included for you shy people." Silena explained.

"So it's like strip poker?" Luke asked.

"Duh." Thalia smiled.

They're dating even though Thalia's still a hunter, because Artemis gave her special permission.

"I start since it's my game. Travis, truth or dare?" Silena said with a tone of revenge.

"Uh... Dare." Travis said nervously.

"I dare you to truthfully tell me who you're in love with." Silena used the main loopull to truth or dare.

"Uh... *****." He said the name so quietly we couldn't hear.

"Say it loud enough for us to hear. I know you're too modest to strip." Silena demanded.

"Katie." Travis said fearfully.

Then we noticed the partially open door.

"Katie?" Grover asked.

Then we watched Katie run off to the Demeter cabin.

"What was she doing here?!" Travis questioned.

"If I'm sensing right, she was coming to ask advice about getting a date with you." Silena said.

"I've gotta go." Travis said.

"Ask someone a truth or dare first. You don't have to wait for the answer, and you'll have enough time to talk to her." Silena said.

"Clarisse, truth or dare?" Travis asked quickly.

"Truth." Clarisse said.

"Have you and Chris had sex?" Travis asked, then hurried out the door.

Clarisse turned redder than blood.

"So...?" Thalia asked.

Clarisse stripped off her shirt without hesitation.

"Connor, truth or dare?" Clarisse asked, changing the subject.

"Dare." Connor picked.

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room." Clarisse said.

This is her revenge. Connor blushed, got up, came up next to me, and kissed my cheek. I blushed. Everyone looked mildly shocked since rumor had it that he liked Clarisse, but Luke just smiled. He probably saw that coming. Only Percy looked completely okay with it.

"Good eye for beauty." Percy said.

"Truth or dare Nico?" Connor asked.

"Dare." Nico replied.

"I dare you to stay alone in the closet with Zoë for five minutes." Connor said.

Nico and Zoë blushed. Zoë's not a huntress anymore, but she still gets nervous in co-ed situations. Thalia glared at Connor.

Nico and Zoë stayed in the closet for five minutes. When the closet door was opened, Nico and Zoë were kissing, but Zoë looked like she was crying. Nico slapped Connor on the back of the head, sat down with Zoë, and hugged her.

"Truth or dare Percy?" Nico asked.

**Katie's POV**

I was just going over to see if I could get Silena alone and ask her advice on how to get a date with Travis. When I got to the Aphrodite cabin, I heard their game of truth or dare.

"I dare you to truthfully tell me who you're in love with." Silena said.

"Uh... *****." Travis said.

Silena told him to be louder.

"Katie." Travis said.

I was shocked.

"Katie?" Grover asked.

I ran back to the Demeter cabin. A couple of minutes later, Travis found me.

"Hey Katie?" Travis said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you want to go see a movie with me?" He asked.

"You know how long I've waited for you to ask that?" I replied.

"Is that a yes?" He smiled.

"Yes." I said.


	3. Truth or Dare Continued

**Chapter 3: Truth or Dare Continued...**

**Percy's POV**

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to tell us all the truthful positive comments you can think of about Clarisse." Nico dared.

Clarisse looked like she was expecting me to say nothing.

"She was a hero enough to be able to stand up to the greatest fear Deimos was showing her. Plus, she actually _does_ know how to say thank you-contrary to popular belief-, she's saved my butt more than once, and she was willing to stand up for Silena when everyone else called her a traitor. And honestly, she's smarter, nicer, and prettier than anyone gives her credit for. Not to mention, Chris says she's a good kisser. And don't forget she's my _friend_" I honestly stated.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Clarisse and Chris smiled though.

"What do you mean _her greatest fear_?" Connor asked.

"That's confidential. Truth or dare Zoë?" I asked.

Clarisse looked greatful.

"Truth." Zoë said.

"What do you think of me?" I questioned politely.

"You're very nice and wholesome compared to most men, and you're the first man I've trusted since Hercules. _And Nico's the second_..." She muttered the last part.

"Thanks." I said.

Zoë smiled. "Truth or dare Oracle?" She asked.

"You can call me Rachel. And truth." Rachel said.

"Did you have the rumored crush on Percy?" Zoë asked with the evil grin she used when Thalia punched me on the quest to save Artemis. Don't ask.

"Yes. But I've gotten over that since I became the Oracle and became friends with Annabeth. She and Percy are better together anyway." Rachel answered.

Annabeth smiled.

"Truth or dare Grover?" Rachel asked.

"Dare." Grover decided.

"I dare you to sing _I just came to say hello_ to Mr. D. It only has to be that line." Rachel dared him.

Rachel _dared_ him, get it?

"It's not that funny Percy." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Since when do you read minds?" I asked.

"I didn't. I saw a vision of you telling the joke to Annabeth later." Rachel explained.

Grover left and came back within a couple of minutes. He had grape juice and strawberries in his hands.

"Why...?" Thalia started.

"Dionysus is so drunk he thought it was funny and gave me gifts." Grover explained.

"He's not supposed to be drunk." Luke stated.

"Zeus lifted that rule this morning." Grover elaborated. "Truth or dare Thalia?" He asked.

"Truth." Thalia said.

"When did you fall in love with Luke?" Grover asked.

"A few months before we met Annabeth. You should've seen the get well cards and the flowers." Thalia smiled.

Annabeth said that when Thalia went to the hospital, Luke borrowed some roses from Aphrodite and wrote a get well card. Then there were a series of events that ended with their first kiss the same day. Thalia tells Annabeth a lot of stuff.

"Truth or dare Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Truth." Annabeth said.

"Who was your first kiss?" Thalia questioned.

I know what you're thinking. But Annabeth already told me it wasn't me.

"Luke." Annabeth replied.

Everyone stared at Luke.

"It was a small kiss on the lips on her 11th birthday, it's not like I used tongue." Luke defended himself.

"Truth or dare Luke?" Annabeth sighed.

"Truth." Luke decided.

"What did you do after I slapped you a couple of years ago in San Francisco at that park?" Annabeth was curious.

"I felt bad. I also snapped at Kelli and told her to go die in a hole for insulting you." Luke admitted.

Annabeth smiled.

"Truth or dare Leo?" Luke asked.

"Dare." Leo grinned.

"I dare you to tell us about Calypso." Luke said.

Leo took five whole minutes just as a _general_ description.

"That was beautiful." Piper wiped a tear from her eye.

"You owe me five dollars." Silena said.

"She had to act girly." Leo said as he handed Silena five dollars. "Truth or dare Jason?" He asked.

"Dare." Jason chose.

"I dare you to admit all of your feelings for Piper to Silena. You can whisper in her ear." Leo said mischievously.

Jason whispered some things in Silena's ear.

"You're so cute." Silena said.

Jason blushed as he asked, "Beckendorf, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Charlie picked.

"Have you been in love with anyone besides Silena before?" Jason questioned.

"Just minor crushes. Nothing big." Charlie seemed nervous.

Annabeth looked like she wanted to giggle.

"Liar." Luke coughed.

"Just say it, I already know. She told me because she's the one who suggested you ask me out." Silena giggled.

"I used to like Annabeth." Charlie admitted. "Piper, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." Piper said.

"Have you liked anyone besides Jason?" Charlie asked.

"No." Piper stated plain and simple.

Of course the blonde Superman is the only interesting one to her.

"Silena, truth or dare?" Piper asked.

"Truth." Silena decided.

"How did you and Clarisse become friends." Piper was curious.

We all inched forward to listen except for Chris and Clarisse. Chris was smiling, and Clarisse was smiling with her hand over her eyes. Silena grinned.

"I noticed that Clarisse and Chris liked each other, so I tried giving Chris advice first-Because he's the _easy_ one. Then, I _stalked_ Clarisse everywhere until she would at least hear me out. Next, I was deemed _shower stalker,_ and I kept bugging her and bugging her until she finally listened to my advice. Then she had the perfect first date with Chris, became my personal bodyguard, and finally my friend." Silena looked pleased with herself. "Then we became _best friends_." She added happily.

"She must've really liked you if she listened to your advice instead of killing you." Leo joked and pointed out.

"We have a complicated friendship." Clarisse vaguely explained.

"So Chris, truth or dare?" Silena asked.

"Truth." Chris smiled.

"Did everything with your relationship work out like I predicted?" Silena questioned.

"Sort of." Chris said.

"You two are getting married and having a baby?!" Rachel asked.

"Ummm..." Chris was confused.

"Vision. Now are you?!" Rachel asked again.

"Yes." Chris admitted.

Clarisse turned red.

"I'm the Godmother, right?" Silena asked.

"Yes." Clarisse giggled nervously.

"And Luke's the Godfather." Chris said.

Luke smiled in agreement.

"Have you told your mom?!" Silena looked at Clarisse.

"Yes... She was happier than expected." Clarisse answered.

"I bet your dad's angry." I said.

"Don't know, don't care." Clarisse shrugged.

"Ah, so I'm speaking to chariot Clarisse." I teased.

"Shut up." She said.

And our truth or dare ended nicely.

**(A/N: To answer my guest reader, _Percabeth, Pothena, Silena & Charlie, Chris & Clarisse, Travis & Katie, Nico & Zoë, Artemis & Perseus, Aphrodite & Hephaestus, Zeus & Hera, _and I sometimes wonder about _Grover & Rachel _possibilities. You'll notice these themes in some of my stories. Anyway, I'm making more chapters, it'll just be a different game with different people.)**


	4. Olympus

**Chapter 4: Olympus**

**Athena's POV**

I just can't believe we're all this bored. You see, no one has really had anything to do since the Titan War, so we've all been invited to play truth or dare. All of us Olympians anyway. Aphrodite said we should invite some of our children, but we didn't want to play favorites. The only Olympians who have an excuse to invite the children without showing favoritism are Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. We were invited by Hermes (always the mischievous one), but everyone wanted to do this at Aphrodite's temple. I suppose I see their points since Hermes' servants are thieves. So now we're just waiting for a few stragglers.

"Mr. Saxobeat..." Apollo started.

"No! A, you're a horrible singer, and B, that's a girls song. She even mentions _sexy boy play with me_ in it." Artemis protested

"You realize most of us have had gay lovers, right?" Apollo asked.

"This is no time to dwell on the past!" Artemis exclaimed.

"And how do you know she says that?" Apollo questioned.

"I may be a maiden, but that does not limit my music variety." Artemis sighed in exasperation.

She's right on that one.

"So Athena, are you _sure_ you won't break your vow?" Cupid asked as he sat next to me.

"I won't break my vow. And if I did, it wouldn't be with _you_." I said for the umpteenth time.

He's a lovesick puppy. He'll sleep with anything that lives. Even plants (don't ask).

"Ouch. That hurts." Cupid feigned pain.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't go barking up her tree. She'll attack you with her scratchy branches." Apollo joked. "Ow, my brain hurts. Ow, I'm sorry. Ow." He said.

I mind melted him.

"Leave her alone, she has perfectly good reasoning for being a maiden Goddess." Artemis defended me.

"Like what?" Ares snorted.

"Well... Umm... Why are you a maiden Goddess?" Artemis asked.

If I told you that, you'd think I was crazy, or lying. But I can't think about that. I won't. I just stayed silent.

"Well?" Ares demanded.

Just then, Poseidon came in with watery eyes (cry watery, not sea watery).

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Like you care." Poseidon said.

_I do, now tell me what's wrong, and I swear on the Styx I won't tell anyone._ I Mind-Messaged him.

_Why do you care? _He MMed me.

_Because I do_. I MMed him.

Poseidon sat down on the other side of me that Cupid wasn't occupying.

"Amphitrite hates me so much that she's making me sleep away from my bedroom, and Sally gave me some disturbing news." Poseidon whispered.

"What?" I was curious.

"Percy's missing." Poseidon said.

I'm surprised Annabeth hasn't tried asking if I knew what happened, or if I'd help.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

Poseidon looked at me funny, then he smiled.

"Alright, I got Zeus, Hera, and Hades. We can start." Aphrodite said.

"Can I stay?" Cupid asked.

"No, you have work to do and you'll bother Athena." Aphrodite declared.

I smiled.

"So do you!" Cupid countered.

"My schedule's clear, and Athena's used to me." Aphrodite said.

"To a certain extent." I agreed.

Cupid left grudgingly.

"Lets get started." Hermes suggested.

Aphrodite walked over to me and Poseidon.

"Don't worry, Percy's not missing, he's just been with Annabeth in Montauk, and he forgot to call Sally." Aphrodite winked.

"That's a relief." Poseidon said.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Now can you explain where Thalia's been?" Zeus asked.

"With Luke." Hermes answered.

I saw that coming. Poseidon chuckled. Apollo looked annoyed (manwhore), Hera rolled her eyes, Hades smiled, Artemis chose to use selective hearing, Aphrodite giggled, and Zeus looked angry.

"What?!" Zeus asked.

"Lets start the game, shall we?" Artemis suggested.


	5. Olympian Truth or Dare

**Chapter 5: Olympian Truth or Dare**

**Athena's POV**

"The rules are, if you don't do the truth or dare, you have to do a new one that you can't refuse." Hermes explained. "Artemis, you start." He said.

He's using a strategy to find the weakest prey.

"Truth or dare Dionysus?" Artemis asked.

"Truth." Dionysus decided.

"Why do you love Ariadne?" Artemis questioned.

"Because she's smart, beautiful, nice, loving, and I understand how she feels about her betrayal. I never liked or trusted Theseus anyhow." Dionysus answered.

Poseidon didn't seem offended. Even he realizes how wrong his son was.

"Truth or dare?" Dionysus asked Hera.

"Dare." Hera chose.

Of course she wouldn't pick truth.

"I dare you to apologize to Hephaestus." Dionysus dared.

Hera looked uncomfortable. She got up, walked over to Hephaestus, and helped him up. Then she hugged him.

"I'm sorry I'm a bad mother." Hera apologized.

Hephaestus looked shocked. Ares looked angry.

"You apologize to HIM, but not ME?!" Ares bellowed.

Hera smacked the back of his head.

"You desreved it." Hera countered. "Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Ares picked.

"I dare you to admit your feelings for Khione to her." Hera grinned evilly.

Ares turned pale. "But..." He started.

"Just do it!" Aphrodite glared.

Ares got up and left. When he came back, he was covered in lipstick.

"Truth or dare, Hephaestus?" Ares asked in an unusually happy voice.

"Truth." Hephaestus selected.

"Do you think Aphrodite's a whore?" Ares questioned.

"No. I Know Aphrodite's my wife who you took advantage of, and now she has an addiction to men." Hephaestus answered..

"Yeah, right." Ares said.

"Actually, Hephaestus is right. Even my professional therapist agrees after having studied me." Aphrodite interjected.

I'm actually that therapist, but Ares doesn't need to know that. He'd think I was wrong or lying, but I'm right, and I figured that out 3000 years ago.

"Truth or dare Hestia?" Hephaestus asked.

"Truth." Hestia chose.

"Do you have a crush on Percy Jackson?" He questioned.

"No. He's just a good kid, which is why I helped him by giving him advice, accepting Pandora's Pithos, and heating Kronos' scythe." Hestia sounded annoyed.

I can't say I blame her.

"Truth or dare Hades?" Hestia asked.

"Truth." Hades replied.

"What is your connection to Aphrodite Jones?" Hestia questioned.

"She's my favorite author because she writes good murder novels. And she's my ex-girlfriend..." Hades answered.

"What?!" Zeus asked.

"It was a long time ago, and we didn't have children." Hades explained. "Truth or dare Zeus?" He asked.

"Dare." Zeus responded.

Of course he wouldn't pick truth.

"I dare you to stay faithful to Hera for at least a year. All 365 and a quarter days." Hades dared.

"Fine." Zeus' eye twitched. "Truth or dare Poseidon?" He asked.

"Truth." Poseidon decided.

"Have you ever been in TRUE love? Not just sleeping with someone, or creating a demigod, but REAL love?" Zeus asked.

Poseidon thought for a moment. "Yes." He finally said.

My heart sunk, and I could swear there was pain swelling in my chest.

"Really, who?!" Apollo questioned.

Aphrodite was surprisingly quiet. Poseidon glanced at me.

"Just an old friend turned enemy who I'll never be able to have." Poseidon said sadly.

_What?! _I thought.

_You really are stupid, aren't you? He's talking about_ you. _He glanced at _you, _and remember when you two were_ friends, _then you turned into_ enemies_?! _Aphrodite Mind-Messaged me.

Oh my God.

"Truth or dare Apollo?" Poseidon asked.

"Truth." Apollo chose.

"Have you been unsuccessfully trying to seduce Thalia?" Poseidon questioned.

Apollo looked nervous and scared. Zeus and Artemis looked at him expectantly. I brushed Poseidon's hand and he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him, and he just smiled without looking at me.

"I... Ummm... Yes..." Apollo stuttered.

Artemis whacked him with her bow. Zeus angrily said, "We'll discuss this later. With lightning bolts."

"She said no multiple times, and she told me she was dating Luke!" Apollo defended himself.

"Which means you've asked multiple times..." Zeus angrily started.

"And I told her she could date Luke, remember?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Truth or dare Athena?" Apollo quickly changed the subject.

"Truth." I said without thinking.

"Have you ever been in love? Or had a crush? Or an attraction to someone? Or anything?" Apollo asked.

Oh no.

"Y-yes." I answered.

"Who?!" Artemis was interested.

"Umm... My best friend. But I've always thought he hated me since we still lived in Greece." I hinted at Poseidon without giving it away to everyone else. "He's actually the reason I became a maiden Goddess." I admitted.

Everyone stared at me in shock.

"Truth or dare Aphrodite?" I quickly asked.

"Dare." Aphrodite tried to help me.

I think she knew what I meant.

"I dare you to stop spying on Annabeth and Percy for a week." I dared.

"Okay." Aphrodite looked unfazed. "Truth or dare Artemis?" Aphrodite asked.

"Dare." Artemis selected.

"Go on a double date with me." Aphrodite challenged.

Artemis' eye twitched. Aphrodite got up and whispered, "We're going to jail-break Perseus for this. And Hephaestus is my date."

Hephaestus and I smiled. No one else seemed to hear though.

"Okay!" Artemis readily agreed.

Everyone looked at her funny.

"Hermes, truth or dare?" Artemis asked.

"I never got to truth or dare anyone!" Hermes screamed.

"You can ask me after your turn." I offered.

"Dare." Hermes said.

"I dare you to be nice to Annabeth for the rest of her life. Basically, stop being mean to her." Artemis challenged.

Hermes has never rejected a challenge. "F-Fine." He said. "Truth or dare Athena?" He asked.

"Dare." I answered this time.

"I dare you to tell Poseidon who your best friend that you were in love with is, so he can tease you." Hermes dared.

He's obviously very stupid.

"I love you." I whispered in Poseidon's ear.

"I love you too. Will you go on a date with me?" Poseidon whispered.

"Yes." I smiled.

"There's no reason to tease her, her crush is perfectly understandable." Poseidon smiled to the whole group.

"Whelp, game's over. Get out." Aphrodite commanded.

I almost forgot we were in her temple. Everyone left. So, a game of truth or dare has finally fulfilled everyone's dreams. I love this game.


	6. Fallen Enemies

**Chapter 6: Fallen Enemies**

**Ethan's POV**

Good God. Of all the things we could be doing, _this _is what we're doing. Ever since Kronos fell, I've been trying to restart the work to required to make him rise. Only this time, I won't be as weak as Luke when I let Kronos inhabit me. At first I was afraid of the idea of letting the most evil Titan of all possess me, but what does it matter if it will cause the fall of Olympus? Now, instead of having a spy invade Camp Half-Blood and steal Annabeth's blueprints for the rebuild of Olympus, we're playing Truth or Dare. I blame the charmspeaking dracanae for getting me into this.

"You start Ethan." The dracanae I refer to as Drac said.

"Truth or dare Drac?" I asked in annoyance.

"Dare. And it's Slim." Drac answered.

"I'll call you what I want." I snapped. Although, Slim is easy to remember too. "I dare you to... say _I love Percy Jackson_." I dared evilly.

Drac/Slim looked appalled. "I... love... Percy... Jackson." She slowly spat out.

I grinned with humor.

"Truth or dare Alabaster?" Drac asked.

"Truth." Alabaster looked annoyed and angry.

"What's your favorite color." Drac giggled.

Really?

"Red you idiot!" Alabaster yelled.

"Lets go to the next person before you explode." I suggested.

"Truth or dare Silena II?" Alabaster asked.

"Just because I'm a clone, doesn't mean I can't be individual! Call me Lena. And Truth." Silena II answered.

"Who are you named after _Lena_?" Alabaster teased.

"Silena Beauregard." Silena II gritted her teeth. "And Chris II is named after Chris Rodriguez." She added.

"Please call me Chris." Chris II requested.

He still has the original Chris'... _niceness_.

"Truth or dare Chris?" Silena II asked.

"Truth." Chris II opted.

"How do you feel about the idea of us making a clone of _Clarisse La Rue_?" Silena II teased.

Chris II got a dreamy look on his face, then he got his poker face back.

"Sounds like a plan. We could use her as a weapon against the original Clarisse in the next Titan War." Chris II said strategically.

"Or we could put her in place of the real Clarisse and lure the real Chris back to us." I suggested teasingly.

His face turned red with anger. "No." Chris II said. "Truth or dare Max?" He changed the subject.

"Dare." Max said.

"I dare you to kiss Slim. Or Drac, as Ethan would call her." Chris II dared.

Drac looked excited. Max looked disgusted. He reluctantly got up, walked over to Drac knelt down, and had his lips attacked. At first he looked afraid, but he eventually smiled into the kiss. Wow, of all people, the guy with a _fear_ of snakes actually _likes_ kissing the snake lady.

After Max pulled out of the kiss, he dreamily asked, "Truth or dare Apollyon?"

"Dare." Apollyon said in a scarily deep voice.

"I dare you to say, _I love making things, I'd never destroy anything_." Max giggled.

**(A/N: Apollyon means _destroyer_ in Greek.)**

Apollyon's eye twitched, and he clenced and unclenched his fists.

"I... love... making things, I'd never... destroy... anything." Apollyon stuttered.

That's the first time I've seen him look uncomfortable or stutter.

"Truth or dare Baal?" Apollyon asked.

"Truth." Baal decided.

But he's a compulsive liar?

"Are you a compulsive liar?" Apollyon questioned.

"Oh, you know me so well! Yes." Baal answered.

That's the first trruthful sentence we've gotten out of him since he said his name was Baal.

"Truth or dare Jezebel?" Baal asked.

"Dare." Jezebel sighed.

"I dare you to get a boyfriend you really love instead of sleeping around." Baal dared.

Is he nuts?! She's going to kill him.

"Fine. Apollyon, would you like to go on a date with me?" Jezebel agreed.

"Sure..." Apollyon looked surprised.

"Truth or dare Alpha?" Jezebel asked.

"Truth." Alpha selected.

"Do you care for your Omega at all?" Jezebel questioned.

"Yes. He is my friend." Alpha answered.

He's a wearwolf like Lupa, or what ever they're called.

"Truth or dare Omega?" Alpha asked.

"Truth." Omega chose.

"Are you leaving the pack?" Alpha wanted to know.

"No." Omega said.

Who cares?

"Truth or dare Beta?" Omega asked.

"Truth." Beta picked.

"_Are you my mother_?" Omega giggled.

Alpha, Beta, and Omega roared with laughter.

"That always was your favorite book." Beta chuckled. "Thank you _P.D. Eastman_, for the joke. And no, I'm not your mother. Lupa is." He added.

What the Hades is wrong with them?

"Truth or dare Ethan?" Beta asked.

"Truth." I sighed in exasperation.

"How do you _feel_ about Clarisse La Rue?" Beta questioned.

Oh my God. Does he know? How would he know?

"Is there another truth or dare option?" I hoped outloud.

"No, it's do or die." Apollyon explained threateningly.

"I ummm... I've... had a crush on her since I met her when we were children." I admitted the last part quickly.

Chris II roared with laughter. Silena II, Alpha, Beta, and Omega joined in.

"It's not funny dammit!" I shouted.

Suddenly, a guard burst through the door.

"Ethan, sir, the demigods have turned our spy, infiltrated our ranks, and invaded our headquarters." The guard said nervously.

"What?! How can this be?!" I practically shrieked.

"Well, Beta, Omega, Silena II, Chris II, and I are to blame for the infiltration; love is the reason for the turned spy, and Clarisse is responsible for invading headquarters." Alpha explained as he and everyone he mentioned pulled out swords and guns.

"And it was also their job to distract you with this stupid game." Clarisse added as she walked out from behind the guard.

"That's why you wanted to play?!" Drac exclaimed.

"Don't worry Slim, you're a big part in this invasion without even realizing it, so we'll set you and Max free in return." The original Chris smiled. "Or you could voluntarily help us even further." He suggested.

"Hey buddy." Chris II waved.

"Hey Chris Cloney." Chris laughed.

"Sounds like Clooney." Chris II joked.

Chris rolled his eyes at Chris II. Clarisse stared sadly at Silena II.

"Don't worry, you'll see her again soon if Aphrodite's plan works." Silena II promised.

"What the Hades is going on?!" I demanded.

"You're being taken as a prisoner of war. Nemesis won't help you this time." Clarisse said.

"She's my mom!" I said.

"Yeah, but she's also the Goddess of Revenge." Clarisse countered.

"We'll help you." Drac and Max agreed.

"Great, follow me to our mode of transportation back to New York." Chris said.

"Which is what exactly?" Alabaster questioned.

"Percy's hellhound, Mrs. O' Leary." Chris grinned.

"And why isn't he leading your mission?" I asked.

"He and Annabeth are busy with the Romans." Clarisse vaguely explained. "Seize them." She pointed at Apollyon, Jezebel, and Baal.

A bunch of guards handcuffed them before they could get away. I recognized Katie Gardener and the Stolls. Plus...

"Luke?!" I was shocked.

"Yep, my awesome girlfriend Thalia brought me back from the dead, and I've been given a second chance from the Gods." Luke smiled.

"Thalia?! The Hunter?!" Now I'm even more confused.

"She called in a favor with Artemis." Luke said.

Then we were walked off of Mount Tam and we saw a huge hellhound. It growled.

"Calm down Mrs. O' Leary. That's a good girl. She doesn't appreciate what you did to her master and his girlfriend." Nico Di Angelo explained.

We're all gonna die.

"Be prepared for punishment from the Gods." Clarisse grinned wickedly.

Or maybe _I'll_ just die. Stupid game of truth or dare.


	7. Greetings & Rules

**Chapter 7: Greetings & Rules**

**Reyna's POV**

I know that technically I should be training Frank how to be a praetor, and Octavian should be defying every single move I make and say how he should've been praetor, but... he and I have actually come to an agreement about something. And that should be a sign from the Gods that we need to do what we agree on. Basically, I said that we should be prepared for another war and make plans, so Octavian suggested that we play truth or dare. Instead of getting angry that he changed the subject, I agreed with him. So, I asked everyone to play a game with their cohort, except for certain people that I invited, like the cohort leaders for instance. I invited Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Leo, Calypso, Piper, Octavian, and Rachel. I invited Octavian because everyone else avoided him, and Rachel because she's interesting.

"Hi Reyna." Annabeth smiled sweetly.

"Hi Annabeth." I smiled.

We hugged.

"Hey Reyna." Nico said casually.

"Nice to see you." Hazel added.

"Hi guys." I greeted.

"Hey Reyna." Frank said.

"Hi Frank." I said.

"Ello Reyna." Leo said in a British Accent.

"Hi Leo." I rolled my eyes.

"Hello." Calypso said shyly.

"Hello Calypso." I shook her hand.

She smiled.

"Hi Reyna." Jason gave me a small hug.

"Hi Jason." I said awkwardly.

"Hi Reyna." Piper greeted with enthusiasm.

"Hi Piper." I said.

"Reyna, meet Rachel." Annabeth introduced us.

"Hi Rachel." I said.

"Hi Reyna." Rachel greeted. "But this isn't the first time we've met." She added.

"Oh, really?" Annabeth asked.

"We met when you were in Tartarus." I explained.

"Okay." Annabeth said.

"Where's Percy?" I asked.

"Outside. He got into an argument." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"With who?" I giggled.

Just then, Percy came in, dragging Octavian behind him by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow." Octavian said.

"Never mind, I get it now." I giggled.

"Hi Reyna." Percy smiled an adorable smile.

"Hi Percy." I stifled a laugh.

He released Octavian.

"Reyna." Octavian greeted.

"Octavian." I smirked.

"Lets all sit down and start the game." Piper suggested.

"Okay." I agreed.

Annabeth dragged Percy to a seat on the floor and laughed at something he said. I'm a little jealous, but they're perfect for each other, and it's not like it's their fault I have problems with men. I guess Calypso would understand, but even she has Leo.

"Alright, the rules are, you do whatever you were told to do, or you have to do another one that you can't refuse." I explained simply.

"I'm good with that." Jason agreed.

"Just because you feel sorry for me, doesn't mean you have to be overly-supportive of everything I say." I muttered sadly.

I guess it was a little louder than I intended, because everyone looked at me in surprise.

"I told you so." Percy mouthed.

He's known me for lesser an amount of time than Jason, and he already understands me better. That's sad. Jason scowled at Percy.

"He's right." I said.

Jason looked at me in surprise, and Percy said, "Sorry."

"It's okay." I waved it off.

"I'd think by now you'd understand women better." Annabeth muttered.

"Or at least Reyna and Piper." Piper coughed.

I smiled. Jason looked ashamed.

"Lets get started." Percy suggested.

And off we went.


	8. Romans

**Chapter 8: Romans**

**Reyna's POV**

I advised Percy to start.

"Truth or dare Nico?" Percy asked.

"Truth." Nico said in an annoyed tone.

"Come here, it's more of a personal question that you don't have to tell everyone, just me." Percy said.

Nico reluctantly got up and sat in front of Percy. Percy whispered something in Nico's ear, and Nico turned blood red.

"Yes..." Nico answered.

"Then don't sweat it, I'm okay with it. And if you ever want to resolve it, I'm here as a _friend_." Percy emphasized the word _friend_.

Nico nodded quickly. "Truth or dare Hazel?" He changed the subject.

"Truth." Hazel decided.

"Does Leo remind you of Sammy?" Nico asked.

"Yes. But he is his great-grandson." Hazel blushed.

Leo and Frank looked annoyed at Nico's question, but not each other.

"Truth or dare Frank?" Hazel asked.

"Truth." Frank selected.

"How did you become taller and buffer? I don't think it was steroids." Hazel teased.

We all laughed. Then Frank explained what happened when the were visiting the black house.

"Wow." Hazel said.

"Cool." Percy smiled.

"Dang, do not mess with the _Frankenator_." Leo joked.

Octavian looked shocked. The face he made was oddly... adorable. I can't believe I just thought that.

"Truth or dare Leo?" Frank asked.

"Dare." Leo said happily.

Calypso giggled. She giggled at _all_ of his jokes.

"I dare you to kiss Calypso." Frank dared.

Calypso looked nervous. Leo gave her a kiss on the cheek. Frank looked at him funny.

"You didn't say what _kind_ of kiss. Truth or dare Beauty Queen?" Leo said.

"Dare." Piper picked.

"I dare you to kiss Percy. On the cheek." Leo grinned evilly.

Jason gave Leo and Percy the evil eye. Piper seemed somewhat nervous, but she did it. Annabeth looked unfazed.

"Aren't you worried?" I asked.

"Nah, I know she and Percy don't feel that way about each other. Besides, I'm more secure than Jason." Annabeth teased.

I giggled. Jason gave us the evil eye too.

"Truth or dare Calypso?" Piper asked.

"Truth." Calypso chose.

"Do you hate Percy?" Piper questioned.

"Not anymore." Calypso answered.

Percy gave her a shy smile, and Calypso gave him an awkward one. Annabeth still looked unfazed. I stared at her.

"I'm not worried. Plus, he couldn't leave me if he wanted to, we both swore on the river Styx we'd never separate again." Annabeth said.

"And I don't regret it." Percy said with a smile.

"Truth or dare Rachel?" Calypso asked.

"Truth." Rachel got a knowing smile.

Is she going to make a prediction?

"How do _things_ work out?" Calypso questioned nervously.

"Marriage, children, eternal love. Everything you imagined." Rachel smiled.

Calypso smiled happily. Leo looked at her questioningly.

"Truth or dare Annabeth?" Rachel asked.

"Truth." Annabeth opted.

"Would you like to know your future? Like what I hinted to Calypso?" Rachel asked with snother knowing smile.

Annabeth nodded yes. Rachel whispered something in Annabeth's ear, and Annabeth kissed Percy with a smile.

"Truth or dare Octavian?" Annabeth asked happily.

"Truth." Octavian said.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Annabeth questioned.

She looked like she was thinking about something else.

"I... Uh... No one." Octavian lied.

Aurum and Argentum growled.

"Tell the truth Octavian. I swear on the Styx we won't make fun of you." Percy said.

Thunder boomed in the distance.

"I... love... Reyna." Octavian squeaked.

Everyone's jaws dropped, and I just kept my poker face. Wow, not what I was expecting. Octavian looked like he wanted to die.

"It's okay. I wouldn't have made fun of you even if Percy didn't swear on the Styx." I said.

Everyone looked at me funny except Rachel, who smiled like she knew this would happen.

"Truth or dare Reyna?" Octavian asked sheepishly.

"Truth." I said.

"Why is your name so long?" Octavian asked.

I burst out laughing.

"I don't know, why do you murder teddy bears? It just ended up that way." I tried stifling my laugh.

Percy looked at us funny, then smiled.

"Truth or dare Percy?" I asked.

"Dare." Percy chose.

"I dare you to hug Calypso." I dared.

Percy shrugged, but Calypso looked nervous again. Percy hugged Calypso for a few seconds, then went back to sitting with Annabeth.

"Truth or dare Jason?" Percy asked.

"Truth." Jason answered.

"How's Thalia doing?" Percy questioned.

"Good. Last I heard, she and Luke were visiting my mom." Jason said.

And so our game ended. After everyone else left, Octavian asked me a question.

"Do you... want to go on a date with me?" Octavian asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

Octavian smiled and walked off to God knows where. So a game of truth or dare got me a date with my 'worst enemy'. And I said yes willingly. Love works in mysterious ways.


	9. Under The Sea

**Chapter 9: Under The Sea**

**Poseidon's POV**

Great. Now there's another truth or dare I have to worry about. After hearing about the truth or dare on Olympus, Triton wanted to play it. Amphitrite agreed, and she said I should invite Athena. I have a VERY bad feeling about that. Amphitrite used to do horrible things to punish my lovers. For instance, she tried to drown Sally the one time I brought her to the palace. Good thing I was there, and the guards and Triton agreed that she went to far. Now, we're getting ready by sitting where we told everyone to meet us. We invited Athena, Stacy, Percy,Triton, Amphitrite, a guard, his daughter Ariel, me, and Atlanta. Atlanta is mine and Amphitrite's daughter, and Stacy is Athena's daughter. Stacy also happens to be an ex-play bunny, but we don't talk about that, and Athena said it was Stacy's decision, plus Stacy has left that all behind.

"Hi dad." Percy said.

"Hello Percy." I greeted.

He also brought Annabeth.

"I'm sorry, I know I wasn't invited, but..." Annabeth started.

"Don't worry about it. I like you, and everyone knows you're inseparable. Plus, Athena wouldn't like it if I turned away her favorite daughter when she's coming too." I said.

Annabeth smiled, and Percy looked relieved.

"Hey dad." Atlanta smiled.

"Hi Atlanta." I said.

"Dad, do you think this game will be like the one on Olympus?" Triton asked.

"Depends, do you have a girl you secretly care about who might here your confession of love during the game?" I joked.

Triton turned pale, so I guessed he did have someone coming.

"Where's Athena?" Amphitrite asked.

"No idea, but she'll be here soon." I answered.

"Any orders before I play and stop my guard duty sir?" Sebastian the merman asked.

"No, the others should be fine without your help. You've trained them well." I told him.

He smiled proudly, then he sent a longing glance toward Amphitrite. I guess now I know why she invited him.

"You realize it's okay if you like her, because I'm divorcing her, getting remarried to someone else if she accepts my proposal, and your my favorite guard, who deserves a free woman?" I questioned.

At first he looked nervous, then he smiled. "Thank you sir." He said.

"No need." I replied.

"Hi Poseidon." Stacy said.

I turned around and saw her standing next to Athena. Athena smiled, and I smiled back. Hopefully Amphitrite won't try to kill Athena until after she says yes. She won't succeed anyway, but she'd ruin my proposal.

"Hi Stacy. Hi Athena." I said.

"Hi Poseidon." Athena sounded shy.

Annabeth and Stacy giggled, and Percy just smiled. Athena shot them a dirty look, and I stifled a laugh.

"Hello Lord Poseidon." Ariel said shyly.

"Hi Ariel. And I've told you before, you don't have to refer to me as a lord." I smiled.

"Lets play this game!" Triton exclaimed.

"Agreed." Amphitrite said.

So Annabeth and Percy went to sit down with Stacy, and I escorted Athena to where we'd be sitting. It's good that we're playing in the living room, becaise I'll need a couch to sit on, rather than a throne. I hope to God we make it through this game.


	10. The Sea Palace

**Chapter 10: The Sea Palace**

**Poseidon's POV**

As we sat down, we picked who would start. We unanimously agreed on Percy. I didn't want to start because I have a plan for my truth or dare that Stacy has agreed to help me with. I won't say what it is now. I don't know what other people's reasonings were.

"Truth or dare Triton?" Percy asked.

"Truth." Triton selected.

"Are you in love with anyone?" Percy questioned.

"Yes." Triton looked pale again.

Stacy looked depressed at his answer, and Triton looked nervously at her. Oh, I get it now. He likes Stacy, but she doesn't know it, and she likes him too. This might be more entertaining than Annabeth and Percy.

"Truth or dare Mom?" Triton changed the subject.

"Truth." Amphitrite chose.

"Have you ever loved someone besides Dad?" Triton asked.

"Yes." Amphitrite blushed as she glanced at Sebastian.

My theory is now confirmed. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Truth or dare Athena?" Amphitrite quickly changed the subject.

"Dare." Athena decided.

"I dare you to kiss Percy." Amphitrite smirked.

Athena looked confused, and Annabeth looked nervous. I almost would've preferred the deadly dares I was expecting. Almost. Athena scooted over to Percy and kissed him on the cheek. Annabeth looked mildly relieved, and Percy looked like he wanted to giggle at the whole situation.

"That wasn't a kiss!" Amphitrite exclaimed.

"Yeah it was. And you never said what kind of kiss." Athena countered.

Amphitrite looked defeated, and Athena looked proud of herself.

"Truth or dare Atlanta?" Athena smiled.

"Dare." Atlanta picked.

"I dare you to give any type of kiss you want to your true love." Athena dared.

This should be interesting, I don't know who she likes. Atlanta snapped her fingers, and Malcolm, son of Athena, appeared. Really? I love Athena, Percy loves Annabeth, Triton possibly likes Stacy, and now Atlanta loves Malcolm? Seeing a strange pattern here?!

"Hi Atlanta." Malcolm got an unfamiliar grin on his face.

"Hi Malcolm." Atlanta greeted.

Then she grabbed his hand and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't open mouthed, but it was enough. After she pulled away, Malcolm looked high.

"Truth or dare Ariel?" Atlanta recovered quickly.

"Dare." Ariel picked.

"Tell your dad about Eric." Atlanta commanded with an evil grin.

Sometimes she scares even me. Ariel looked nervous, and Sebastian waited patiently.

"Daddy... I kind of like someone. A human guy I met at the beach. But on the bright side for you, he's as nice as Percy, and you like Percy, right?" Ariel said it all in one breath.

"It's okay. I have nothing against humans, and if he's as nice as Percy, that's a bonus." Sebastian chuckled.

"Truth or dare Daddy?" Ariel looked relieved.

"Truth." Sebastian said.

"Will I ever get a step-mother?" Ariel asked.

"Possibly." Sebastian glanced longingly at Amphitrite again.

I don't know how no one's ever noticed before. Amphitrite blushed.

"Truth or dare Malcolm?" Sebastian redirected the conversation.

"Huh?" Malcolm asked.

"You can play now that your here." I said.

He looked nervous around me, but not completely afraid.

"Truth." Malcolm answered.

"Are you going to be a good boyfriend, or will Poseidon or I have to kill you?" Sebastian teased.

"Sebastian!" Atlanta was annoyed.

"I'll be a good boyfriend if that's what she wants me to be, I promise." Malcolm said.

"Good enough for me." I said.

"Okay." Sebastian and Amphitrite agreed.

They blushed.

"Truth or dare Annabeth?" Malcolm asked.

"Truth." Annabeth answered.

"How long have you loved Percy?" Malcolm questioned.

"Since we were twelve. Love at first sight, even though it's a cliche. And it's not just because he was fighting the Minotaur the first time U saw him." Annabeth smiled fondly.

Percy smiled too. I could've answered that question, except for the reason why. How can anyone have been blind enough to not realize that they liked each other right off the bat?

"Truth or dare Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Truth." Percy smiled.

"What were you going to ask me if we made it back to New Rome safely? We got too distracted from all the hype fir you to ask me." Annabeth asked.

Percy grinned, scooted a little closer, and whispered the answer/question in her ear.

"Yes!" Annabeth looked elated.

We all stared at them quizically, but they said they'd tell us later.

"Truth or dare Stacy?" Percy asked.

"Dare." Stacy opted.

"I dare you to tell Triton. Now. You might get the answer you've been waiting for." Percy dared.

Sttacy looked nervous, but she scooted over to Triton and whispered something in his ear.

Triton looked happy and said, "Me too."

Stacy looked super relieved. Could it get anymore obvious?

"Truth or dare Poseidon?" Stacy grinned.

Thank God, finally.

"Truth." I said excitedly.

"Is there something you'd like to say to my mom?" She asked with an even bigger grin.

Athena's brow arched. I turned to face Athena, got on one knee, and pulled the ring out of my pocket.

"Athena, will you marry me?" I asked.

She looked speechless.

"I also promise I'll never have demigod children again, so I can stay faithful to you." I prompted with a serious joke.

Luckily, Amphitrite looked more surprised at the proposal than mad. I'll take that as a good sign. Everyone else looked shocked too. Except for Sebastian.

"Yes." Athena answered with a shocked grin.

She said yes!

"Who's going to be your best man?" Triton asked.

"Before you and Percy argue over it, I already promised Tyson." I said diplomatically.

They took that answer well.

"What about you Mom?" Malcolm asked.

"I made an agreement with Anbabeth about this for if it ever happened. Annabeth gets to be maid of honor, and I'll get the entertainment through some connections I have. The other kids are so busy they won't care, and Sly said she's okay with it." Stacy offered.

"Okay, lets go with that." Athena agreed.

"Good luck." Amphitrite said.

Thank God she's okay with it.

Atlanta, Ariel, and Triton smiled.

"How ling have you and Stacy been planning this?" Percy asked.

"Just since Triton suggested we play truth or dare." I answered.

"Good luck." Sebastian smiled.

"You too." I winked.

Truth or dare is still my favorite game.


	11. The Hunt

**Chapter 11: The Hunt**

**Thalia's POV**

Good God. I can't believe that the Huntresses want to play truth or dare. They all have something against me, but after hearing me describe my experiences with the game, they all begged to be able to play. Artemis agreed because they haven't done anything fun in a while-besides hunting. There are way too many girls to play one game, so we decided to break off into groups by age and/or seniority. So Artemis, Chloe, Fiona, Phoebe, Alyssa, a visiting Zoë, and I are playing our own game while the others play theirs. We're sitting in a circle in Artemis' tent.

"Fiona, for God's sake, stop trying to steal Artemis' stuff, or I'll let Lycaon eat you." I gritted my teeth.

I swear, ever since Zoë warned me about Fiona in the Underworld, she's been showing more and more signs of a thief. Fiona put down an art book. AN ART BOOK! That's Perseus' art book. The anniversary of his death is coming up soon too. Artemis is always depressed on that day. Artemis' eyes got wide, and she grabbed the art book, hiding it under her bed.

"Who's starting?" Fiona asked in a bored tone.

"I will. Truth or dare Chloe?" Artemis started us off.

"Dare." Chloe picked bravely.

"I dare you to high-five Fiona. In the face." Artemis smirked.

Before Fiona could react, Chloe slapped her across the cheek, hard. Everyone went into a fit of giggles.

"You told her to hit me?!" Fiona exclaimed.

"That wasn't a hit, it was a high-five in the face." Artemis giggled.

"More like a slap than a hit." Zoë muttered with a smile.

"Shut up, you irrelevant traitor!" Fiona burst out.

I gave her a real slap across the face.

"She's not a traitor! She died protecting Lady Artemis, and didn't find love until after she died. She kept to her oath to the end and she died a hero, then she got lucky and found love, and was given a second chance at life. And that was a slap you jealous b****!" I said. (I'm trying to censor myself.)

Artemis bit het lip to prevent a proud smile, and Zoë got a huge grin. Fiona looked shocked.

"Truth or dare Alyssa?" Chloe changed the subject.

"Truth." Alyssa said.

"Did you ever love a boy before you became a Huntress?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Once." Alyssa looked depressed.

Artemis shot a look at Chloe that said, "Not a good question", stretched over Zoë, and patted Alyssa's leg.

"Truth or dare Fiona?" Alyssa asked half-heartedly.

"Dare." Fiona stupidly decided.

"I dare you to hit yourself in the face for five minutes. Hard." Alyssa looked cheerful again.

Fiona looked pissed, but she did what she was told. We timed her for five minutes, then let her go another five. By the end, Fiona had a bunch of red hand marks on her cheeks.

"Truth or dare Thalia?" Fiona got back in her evil groove.

"Truth." I decided it would be the smarter decision.

"Tell us about a sexual experience with Luke. Ooh, tell us about when you lost your virginity!" Fiona decided evilly.

"No. Now pick something else before I whack you with a club that Clarisse lent me." I said stoically.

"Tell us about your first kiss with Puke... I mean Luke." Fiona stuttered.

I shot her an evil glance at the Puke part.

"My first kiss with Luke was my first kiss in general, and we were a couple of nine year olds. Before we met Annabeth. It was just a peck on the lips, but it meant way more than that." I explained without going too far into detail, because they don't need to know the cause of my first kiss, even though it's a valid cause.

Everyone got goofy little smiles, because I never really act girly. Except Fiona, who looked confused for some reason.

"Truth or dare Artemis?" I asked.

"Truth." Artemis chose.

"What are your plans for project P in the Underworld? You can whisper it in my ear." I questioned.

Project P is code for Perseus. She never told me her plan for breaking him out, but I'm willing to help her.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll do whatever I have to." Artemis whispered in my ear.

Everyone looked confused.

"Truth or dare Zoë?" Artemis asked.

"Truth My Lady." Zoë answered in her formal way.

"How's Nico?" Artemis teased.

"Fine." Zoë blushed.

Artemis and I grinned knowingly.

"Truth or dare Phoebe?" Zoë redirected everyone's attention.

"Dare." Phoebe selected.

"I dare you to say your true love's name out-loud." Zoë dared knowingly.

"I'd rather not." Phoebe opted.

She has a true love? Why didn't she tell me?

"But I dared you." Zoë whined like she'd been waiting forever to hear Phoebe's answer.

Phoebe looked nervous. She muttered something under her breath.

"Speak louder." Zoë commanded.

"Connor Stoll." Phoebe admitted.

My eyes widened, and everyone else's mouths dropped open in shock. Artemis looked surprised, but not completely shocked.

"We'll pretend we didn't hear that until I fix the rules so you can admit it freely without consequence." Artemis promised.

Phoebe looked hopeful. Connor Stoll? Of all people. Didn't he help poison the inside of her shirt right before Zoë, Grover, Percy, and I went on that quest? It may not have been deadly, but it must've been painful. On the other hand, I also heard he gave one of his rare sincere apologies and helped her get better while we were gone, and every time someone mentions his name, she blushes. I've just never thought of it as a possibility.

"Truth or dare Thalia?" Phoebe seemed to be feeling better.

"Dare." I figured it would be better than another question about Luke.

"I dare you to kiss Percy Jackson." Phoebe wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Will you do the honors of bringing him here My Lady?" I sighed.

"Gladly." Artemis smirked.

Artemis snapped her fingers and Percy appeared.

"What am I doing in a tent full of Hunters?" Percy asked.

"What were you doing just barely?" Zoë seemed curious.

"Getting ready for my date with Annabeth." Percy grinned.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss om the cheek.

"You know I'm taken, right?" Percy teased.

"It was for truth or dare, so don't tell anyone-besides maybe Annabeth-, or I'll kick your ass." I threatened.

"Fair enough." Percy held his hands up im defeat.

"Send him back so he can get ready for his date." I giggled.

Percy gave one last Seaweed Brain grin before Artemis snapoed her fingers and sent him back.

"Alright, game's over. Everyone out except Phoebe." Artemis smiled warmly.

Phoebe looked a little nervous, but more relieved. Everyone including me left grinning widely. Truth or dare can be fun, but it wasn't as eventful with so little players. Oh well.

**(A/N: I think Luke and Thalia are supposed to be a certain amount of years apart, but I made them the same age.)**


	12. The Underworld

**Chapter 12: The Underworld**

**Hades' POV**

We really are bored. You see, Persephone, Demeter, Thanatos, Nico, Zoë, and I are all going to play truth or dare. It's very rare that Thanatos has any time off, but he has a strange hole in his schedule today. People must really be using that medical life extension crap today. Persephone's bored, Demeter's trying to spend time with Persephone, and Nico and Zoë weren't given much choice in the matter. I'm just extremely bored. No one wanted to invite Charon because he's more of a buzz-kill than we are. Ha ha, buzz-KILL. Zoë's dead, Nico's the prince of death, I'm the king of death, Persephone's the queen of death, Demeter spends time with the family of death, and Thanatos is the physical form of death. And we all feel that Charon's the buzz-kill. We're sitting in a circle in the throne room.

"Who's starting?" Demeter demanded to know.

"I'll start." Nico volunteered. "Truth or dare Zoë?" He asked.

"Truth." Zoë selected.

Nico whispered something in her ear.

"Yes!" Zoë answered excitedly.

"She said yes Dad." Nico winked.

"I'll keep my promise." I said with a smile.

Everyone looked confused.

"Truth or dare Persephone?" Zoë asked.

"Dare." Persephone decided.

"I dare you to stop arguing with Hades unless absolutely necessary for a whole year." Zoë dared bravely.

Persephone's eyes widened. Even I'm surprised.

"Fine." Persephone agreed reluctantly. "Truth or dare Mom?" She asked.

"Dare." Demeter picked.

"I dare you to be nice to Hades for a whole year." Persephone's lips twitched.

"No way!" Demeter was angry.

"It's do or die, and I don't think you want to spend eternity in Hades' domain." Persephone countered.

"F-fine." Demeter stuttered out. "Truth or dare Thanatos?" She asked.

"Truth." Thanatos chose.

"Are you single? If so, will you go on a date with me?" Demeter smirked.

Persephone and Zoë looked surprised, while Nico just shook his head in shame. Thanatos looked unaffected. I know he's as beautiful or more so than Cupid, but come on. Seriously?

"I am currently single, but I will not date you. No offense My Lady, I just don't feel we specifically would be compatible. Especially seeing as how I'm literally death, whereas you bring life to plants." Thanatos answered diplomatically.

"Damn it..." Demeter muttered.

"Truth or dare Lord Hades?" Thanatos asked.

"Truth." I selected.

"Do you still love Lady Persephone?" Thanatos questioned.

"Deeply." I answered honestly.

Persephone smiled.

"Truth or dare Nico?" I asked.

"Dare." Nico opted.

"I dare you to share your good news with everyone." I smiled.

"I'm marrying Zoë." Nico grinned more brightly than I've ever seen him do before.

Zoë grinned too. Everyone else looked shocked. Thanatos got a slight smirk. Truth or dare is so much fun.


	13. Perfect Endings

**Chapter 13: Perfect Endings**

**Athena's POV**

After the truth or dare game in the Sea Palace, Poseidon and I really did end up getting married, and impressively, we got Zeus' blessing. It took a while, but it eventually happened. And strangely, after almost 5,000 years, my mother escaped Zeus' head, and she came to my wedding. Zeus officially made her immortal as an apology for accidentally getting her stuck, and Hera even let go of her grudge against my mother. Aside from all that, Amphitrite and Sebastian got married, Triton and Stacy started dating, Atlanta and Malcolm started dating, Ariel was free to date Eric, and Zeus and Hera are happier now that he doesn't have affairs. I don't see how life could be much better. On the other hand, I do have a baby on the way who's not a brain child, so maybe it can.

**Thalia's POV**

After all the truth or dare games, Artemis ended up getting Perseus out of the Underworld and she can date him, so she's got her happily ever after. Plus, Phoebe ened up being allowed to date Connor, Zoë and Nico got married, and everything turned out great. Truth or dare is so weird.

**Clarisse's POV**

So, after we arrested Ethan, he stood trial in front of all the Olympians, was found guilty (obviously), and got imprisoned by having to work for his mother for the rest of eternity. And then all his followers that were on Mount Tam that day got somewhat similar fates. But strangely, that kid Max who's afraid of snakes started dating that drakon Slim. And for the first time in a long time, Ares was sincerely proud of me. And if you must know, yes, I ended up having my baby, his name's Danny. But before I had Danny, I got married to Chris. But Annabeth and Percy still haven't told us what they were so excited about during the first game. Either way, life's good.

**Hades' POV**

Nothing really changed after the games of truth or dare, aside from some obvious things, like Nico's wedding. Not to mention Demeter and I are becoming friends again ever since she was dared to be nice to me. I love truth or dare.

**Ethan's POV**

I really hate truth or dare. It got me stuck in imprisonment just because it distracted me. I'm going to kill Max and Slim, and Chris II and Silena II. Not to mention Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Those damned traitors.

"Ethan! Get back to work!" Nemesis screamed.

"Coming mother!" I called.

Damn truth or dare!


End file.
